Tactical Approach To Patrick Jane
by x.imagine.x
Summary: "She'd seen it before she'd been within hearing distance. She'd seen it the moment she walked in the bullpen. She'd seen it, and now she was going to use it." Hightower's approach to keeping Jane in line.


**Disclaimer: The Mentalist is not mine. If it was, Minelli wouldn't have left, because he was awesome.**

* * *

**Tactical Approach To Patrick Jane**

She'd seen it before she'd been within hearing distance. She'd seen it the moment she walked in the bullpen. She'd seen it, and now she was going to use it. She would do what Minelli had not, and she would keep Patrick Jane in line.

"Come in," She schooled her voice into the practiced authority.

She hid a smile as Lisbon started to stutter, the anticipated response.

"It's ok, Agent Lisbon. You had a rough day, you screwed up. Happens to everyone."

She spent the next few moments gauging what Lisbon's reaction would be. Before long, she grew tired of beating around the bush and decided to get straight to the point.

"This judge, the one that backed out of the search warrant."

"Judge Withers. Once he sets his mind to something he won't budge."

"Why did he back out?" She asked, curious as to how Lisbon would respond. It would be the key to her tactical approach.

She hesitated, "He said we had him on the threshold."

Perfect. Exactly what she'd expected, and exactly what she needed. "Not what he said. The _real_ reason."

Lisbon looked extremely uncomfortable, and it was this discomfort that increased her confidence in her observations. She'd seen agents become protective of their teams before- it was hard not to- but this was more than just protecting a member of her team.

"Patrick Jane," She stated, when it became obvious that Lisbon would not.

"Jane has… unusual methods. But he closes-"

"Closes cases, I know. He's an invaluable asset to this bureau. We can't lose him." She read the confusion on Lisbon's face when she cut her off, and knew she had her. "If you can't keep him in line, we'll find somebody who can. From now on, when he pulls some stupid stunt, you're the one that's going to be in the line of fire. Your career is on the line, Agent Lisbon."

Hightower sighed to herself as she watched Lisbon exit the office. Teresa Lisbon was by far one of the best agents the CBI had, and she didn't want to lose her if her strategy proved ineffectual. Although there was something to be said for the weakness the senior agent had shown and allowed to be exploited. It was why she had not yet progressed past her current position in the CBI; she was too emotional. Lisbon let her feelings and her opinions cloud the logical judgement an agent needed close at hand. Yes, she was good at her job, but she was also too easily influenced. It was a weakness in which Hightower herself would never indulge. In her professional life, that is. There was a place for emotion in life, and Teresa Lisbon had yet to learn that the office was not it. It never ended well when you mixed emotion with professionalism, and she hoped to God that Lisbon wouldn't have to learn that lesson the hard way. She liked the woman.

* * *

"Hello, Mr. Jane. I'm just having a private word with everyone, setting the tone," She shook his hand, noting again the firmness of his grasp, yet the softness of his hold. The two were very different. The initial grasp was firm, showing his assertiveness and his desire to prove masculinity, while the gentle hold he maintained on her hand before releasing it, hinted that he was a soft man, one not accustomed to violence. His handshake said more about him than he realized. For instance, the terse way his eyes contracted into himself when first meeting someone. He projected the image everyone wanted to see while a part of him showed what he truly was: broken.

The smile on his face as he returned her greeting was no doubt meant to charm. Hightower imagined that many people had fallen for it over his years.

"Yes, so let's just get right to it. You close cases. You're golden." That's right. Boost the ego. It was, after all, Patrick Jane's biggest weakness.

His response was as she'd hoped. She had him completely unaware.

"Just so you know, because you aren't going to be held liable, someone has to be. Any more screw ups, and it's Agent Lisbon's neck on the line." Her voice was hard, losing any of its previous joviality. She watched almost in delight as Jane's smile froze, and then dropped. Yes, this man was far too arrogant for his own good. He was good at what he did, but he wasn't nearly as invincible as he made himself out to be. "You're good for anything short of murder."

Hightower noted the tensing of his jaw. She was well aware of his past, his connection to Red John. She knew what she would do if someone murdered her child. While she'd like to say that her personal and professional lives never mixed, it didn't mean that one day they wouldn't. If that ever happened, she liked to think that she could still separate the two in her mind until they disentangled themselves.

"Mr. Jane, the choice is yours," She said with a tone of finality. They both understood her double-meaning, and Jane's face remained blank, his body stiff as he left her office. Once he was gone, she let a small smile grace her lips, knowing that she had him.

Jane had much the same problem as Lisbon, yet different. He was closed off in so many ways, and yet he, too, allowed emotion to cloud his judgement. His need to be right overshadowed the procedures that protected the CBI. His arrogance prevented him from slowing to think about the consequences his actions would have. Right now, he was letting emotion cloud his decisions, but it was what she was banking on to keep him on a leash.

* * *

As she followed Lisbon down the hallway, she peeked back to see Jane slipping into the interview room. She should have known. In his mind, if he didn't involve Lisbon, she wouldn't take any punishment. It was time to make an example; show Patrick Jane that she meant business.

* * *

Thankfully, the case had worked out, and Lisbon still held her job. She hadn't wanted to fire the senior agent, and she still didn't. As time went on, she found herself growing more fond of the career-driven woman.

She had to admit, though, that this ultimatum to the pair had not just been to reign in Jane and do what Minelli couldn't, but also to establish a sort of tension between them. She couldn't afford to have another Rigsby and Van Pelt on her hands. They worked well together, and as much as she couldn't afford to lose Jane, she recognized that he was probably working at top efficiency right where he was. Still, Hightower did not put up with theatrics.

As she passed through the hallway towards her office, she could hear laughter. Laughter wasn't entirely uncommon in a CBI building, but it was after hours. She started toward it, only to realize that it was coming from Lisbon's office. As she drew nearer, Hightower could recognize the two voices that were laughing and joking. She should have guessed.

She came into full view of the office and slowed to observe an odd dynamic at work. Lisbon sat at her desk, a more informal posture than she seen the agent take up, while Jane lay sprawled across the couch, head propped on the arm rest. They both looked completely at ease, all of the tension gone. Until she entered the room. Lisbon sat up and even Jane looked like he paid a little more attention.

"Getting comfortable?" She asked by way of breaking the silence.

Jane smiled and nodded.

"I'd just like to congratulate you on everything working out today. You got lucky. I hope you realize just how lucky," She shot Jane a look and noticed that Lisbon did the same. "Also, Agent Rigsby and Van Pelt." Hightower watched as they stiffened.

"What about them?" Lisbon asked.

"They're in a romantic relationship."

Lisbon scoffed, or tried to. It was obvious that she'd known about it. There she went with that emotion thing again. She was too interested in preserving her team and their happiness to do the right thing. Well, she'd have to do it for her.

"I'm going to have to take action, since you won't." Although she knew that she was basically coming in plodding all over Lisbon's territory, Hightower knew that she had to spare her some dignity, "Just thought I'd let you know first."

She had definitely been right about them. Threatening Lisbon's career was the only foreseeable way to keep Jane at bay. He wouldn't risk her career just to pull a few tricks. His stunt had been a test, and she knew that she'd surpassed his expectations. She could tell that the strategy she'd employed, the one Minelli had been either too kind, or too afraid to use had been the one that would work.

As she continued down the hall, Hightower heard the voices and laughter resume, and paused to listen just a moment more, thinking that maybe she hadn't been completely right about them. Their dynamic just now was different than when they were on duty. There was not much difference, but just enough to convince Hightower that maybe Patrick Jane and Teresa Lisbon were better at keeping emotion out of their work than she'd previously thought. Just because it seeped through didn't mean they weren't trying to hide it. After all, they were both trying to hide the most powerful emotion she knew existed: Love.

* * *

**A/N: So I'm not entirely sure about the ending, but I like it! Now I want to know what **_**you**_** think. Reviews are love!**


End file.
